dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Princeofallsalads/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball VT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 06:05, July 31, 2010 Watch out buddy. Dude you've gotta watch out for 900. 500. He'll destroy you're fan fiction! 04:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) DL Dude, DL is actually one of your favorite fanons? Wow, thanks! I really thought you would like VT more though, lol. :P Ah, I see. Actually, I really wanna hear the reasons you like DL and how I can improve it. Also, check out Dragon Ball DL: Adventures In Other World! It's long from finished, but I thought I would make it fair for Vegeta and Goku fans alike by making Goku and Vegeta complete equals. I agree my fight scenes should be longer. However, I absoulutely hate doing fight scenes. This is why I need help with the fanon. Logo Hey dude thnx ive been wnting a logo 4 awhile but dnt kno how 2 make one and thts pretty kool can u tell me how u did it? 16:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol wow thnx 17:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball DA: Special 2 Name: How about the following?: *Dragon Ball DA: Vegeta's Revenge *Dragon Ball DA: Frieza, Destroyer of Planets *Dragon Ball DA: Destruction of Namek *Dragon Ball DA: A Legend Is True... *Dragon Ball DA: Legend's Reborn *Dragon Ball DA: A Cold Rivalry... Well? Edit <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC): Thanks! Logo for My fan fic Hi I saw how u did a logo for dragon ball vt can you do a logo for me my fan fic is called dragon ball vn. 20:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot tell me when its done 20:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) No not really pick a colour u think it looks good in 20:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man this looks AWESOME 20:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Of course Of course I remember. You're one of the 10 nominees to become an administrator when our articles reach 1,500. So.... the decision is based on me, SSWerty and SonikFan112. 09:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It's top secret. I dont' want any of the 'non - nominees' to get angry at me. But you and VegetathelegendarySuperSaiyan are 2 of the nominees. Others include - SuperFusion, Raging Gohan, Raging Blast, Unlimated, Goku return's, etc. 12:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Infoooooooo In DA war on earth (Round 3 Goku v Vegeta) you have a picture of Super Saiyan 2 Goku but you have it labled as Super Saiyan. 12:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :) Copy Cat! I used Janembuu first! How could u copy it? 18:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) In the Inter-Universal Saga, episode 3. Check the preliminary round match listings. 18:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you can use it. I'll change to some other character... 18:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. No prob. I changed him to recoome. It's cool dude, no need to worry. u can change it back to 'Janembuu' 18:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me. I cant spell to save my life. 21:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times That's a good idea. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 15:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig Link Oh thank you,I could not find out how to do that. 16:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times Editor. Raging Blast and MarioFan are fine editors by me. EDIT: SonikFan112 wants to be the final editor. I say yes, you? <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 20:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fanon times Thanks! 12:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Times First Editor Sorry I wasn't on for 2 days but I'll be happy to accept the job of becoming the Editor. Contact me at my talk page. 16:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's O.K. I probably won't be able to manage everything. 02:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Help needed. SA. I need help with artwork and writers. If you want to help as an artist, please show an example using Budokai/Tenkaichi/Infinite World/Sparkling! artwork. For writer, no need of examples.